<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me Your Attention[YinWar Oneshot] by MaidenLL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038787">Give Me Your Attention[YinWar Oneshot]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLL/pseuds/MaidenLL'>MaidenLL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>YinWar - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PromBenz is mentioned briefly too haha, P‘Aun appears briefly hehe, YinWar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLL/pseuds/MaidenLL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which War just wanted some attention from his boyfriend who‘s busy playing games.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yin Anan Wong/Wanarat Ratsameerat, Yin/War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give Me Your Attention[YinWar Oneshot]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>War sighed as he roamed around the house for the tenth or possibly more, times already. Today is his day-off and he honestly doesn‘t want to risk going outside, especially with the ongoing pandemic.</p>
<p>He looked at his boyfriend, who‘s sitting in front of the computer, clearly focused on the game that he‘s playing.</p>
<p>He walked towards Yin and poked the younger.</p>
<p>“Yin, Yin, Yin…” He slightly crouched and poked the younger‘s cheeks continuously.</p>
<p>To no avail, the younger just smiled and continued playing.</p>
<p>War pouted when his boyfriend didn‘t give him his attention. War also loves playing games but he doesn‘t like it particularly right now. It‘s taking his boyfriend‘s attention that should be given to him.</p>
<p>“Yin...pay attention to me…” He called once again but the younger just shook his head and whispered.</p>
<p>“Later...let me finish this game first, okay?” Yin ruffled War‘s hair without looking at the older.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>War pouted even more and glared at his boyfriend. He‘s so bored and Yin won‘t even play with him.</p>
<p>“Do you want to play too?“ Yin asked him, still not looking at his pouting boyfriend.</p>
<p>“No“ War answered shortly because he turns petty whenever he‘s annoyed.</p>
<p>War just sighed and sat on the sofa. He turned the TV on to distract himself. He also made up his mind that he‘ll ignore Yin first because he just gets upset whenever he thinks that his boyfriend chose the game over him.</p>
<p>Unknown to him, Yin looked over and saw how the older‘s mood deflated. So he silently quit the game, not really caring if the others get annoyed at him suddenly disappearing, he has his priorities and that is certainly his sulking boyfriend right now.</p>
<p>“P‘War…” He called out but the older blatantly just ignored him.</p>
<p>“P‘War….” He tried again but to no avail, he was ignored again.</p>
<p>“Baby…” And that made War look at him.</p>
<p>The older turned to him with a frown on his beautiful face.</p>
<p>Yin just smiled at War and patted his own legs.</p>
<p>“Come here.” </p>
<p>War just raised his eyebrows, clearly still annoyed and sulking. </p>
<p>“Come here...I want you.” </p>
<p>“But you are playing.” War avoided the younger‘s eyes and just went back to watching TV.</p>
<p>“Just come here, please?” Yin spoke softly.</p>
<p>War just took a deep breath and walked towards Yin. He stopped just in front of the younger, looking down as Yin was sitting.</p>
<p>Yin gave out a teasing smile and pulled War to sit down on his lap.</p>
<p>“Yin!“ War exclaimed as he plopped down on the younger‘s lap.</p>
<p>Yin just chuckled and hugged the older by the waist. He snuggled on War‘s neck and breathed the older’s scent. </p>
<p>War tried to suppress his smile but how could he when his boyfriend is being clingy like this?</p>
<p>“Don‘t be sulky anymore, okay? You‘re still more important than the games…“ Yin said, staring at War‘s expressive eyes.</p>
<p>“I am not sulking!” War denied, snuggling on Yin‘s neck this time.</p>
<p>“But you are clearly sulking“ Yin teased while poking War‘s side continuously.</p>
<p>“Stop! It tickles! Yin! Stop it!” War exclaimed and squirmed on Yin‘s lap.</p>
<p>Yin immediately stopped and smirked.</p>
<p>“Stop squirming. I can‘t guarantee your safety if you keep on moving while sitting on my lap.” Yin whispered.</p>
<p>War immediately turned crimson red. He hit Yin‘s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Pervert!” </p>
<p>Yin just chuckled at how cute his boyfriend is.</p>
<p>“So, why do you want my attention? Are you bored?” Yin asked.</p>
<p>War exhaled softly and threaded his fingers on Yin‘s hair, softly caressing it.</p>
<p>“Hmm…Having a day off is good but I don‘t think it‘s for me…” War pouted.</p>
<p>Yin leaned into the older’s touch, it‘s just one of his favorite things when it comes to War. He loves it whenever the older would just randomly caress his head.</p>
<p>“And I always want your attention…” War whispered and hid his face so that Yin wouldn't see his reddening cheeks.</p>
<p>Yin just grinned at what he heard. The older stopped caressing his head and just rested his hands on the younger’s shoulders. He immediately searched for War‘s eyes but the older just hid more by pressing his face on Yin‘s neck.</p>
<p>“Don’t be shy...I want your attention to be just on me too.” Yin said, patting War’s head.</p>
<p>War finally looked at him and squinted his eyes.</p>
<p>“Liar! You didn’t even acknowledge me earlier!” War pointed at Yin.</p>
<p>“And you said you were not sulking.” Yin shook his head and laughed. “For the record, I did acknowledge you! I smiled!”</p>
<p>“How the heck am I supposed to know that, that smile was for me and not for the game? And I am not sulking! I’ll sulk for real if you continue to say that!” Yin fought the urge to laugh when his boyfriend glared at him cutely.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, you aren‘t sulking. But of course, that smile was for you! I wouldn’t smile at anyone or anything like that! I’m not in love with them as I am to you, so that smile was, of course, only for you!” Yin shook his head in disbelief and poked War’s forehead softly.</p>
<p>Despite his blushing cheeks, War continued to glare at the younger but he didn’t say anything. He just bit his lips and rubbed the spot where Yin poked him.</p>
<p>“Stop glaring at me, P. Your eyebrows are furrowed again.” Yin traced War’s eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Stop sweet talking me!” War said while hitting Yin’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Yin just chuckled at him. War stared at Yin’s beautiful eyes, an idea suddenly popping into his head.</p>
<p>He, unconsciously, smiled.</p>
<p>“What with that smile?” Yin raised his eyebrows when he saw the smile painted on War’s face.</p>
<p>War just shook his head and leaned in, giving Yin a kiss on the forehead. Yin froze, clearly taken aback by the older’s bold move. </p>
<p>It was usually Yin who initiated such skinships and the older would usually accept it and shy away after. So being on the receiving end made Yin’s heart just go crazy.</p>
<p>War observed the younger’s reaction and saw how Yin froze. He chuckled and decided to shower the younger some affections because he feels really happy right now.</p>
<p>He cupped Yin‘s cheeks and leaned in to give Yin an eskimo kiss. Yin snapped out of his trance and tittered at how cute his boyfriend is.</p>
<p>“You‘re a bit clingy today, huh?” Yin beamed and pulled War closer to him.</p>
<p>“You don‘t like it?“ War raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Yin leaned in and pressed his lips on the older‘s. He felt War‘s smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“Hmmm who said I don‘t? I love it!“ Yin exclaimed, claiming War‘s lips right after saying that.</p>
<p>“I‘m ba—” </p>
<p>Their kiss was broken when someone suddenly opened the door, revealing their manager who was wide eyed and full of grocery bags in his hand.</p>
<p>They both froze when they realized the position they are in right now.</p>
<p>“Oh...I forgot to buy something! I‘ll be back in an hour, feel free to do whatever you want!” P‘Aun gave them a teasing smile.</p>
<p>“Goodness. How many times do I need to walk in to couples having their moments. First, Prom and Benz and now these two…” They still heard P‘Aun whisper before exiting the door completely.</p>
<p>Yin and War just looked at each other and chortled at their manager‘s lame excuse.</p>
<p>“Seems like we need to treat P‘Aun for subtly kicking him out of his own house” War chuckled.</p>
<p>Yin shook his head and just pulled War closer till their faces were just inches away.</p>
<p>“How about we take advantage of the hour that he gave us, huh?” Yin whispered and smirked playfully at War.</p>
<p>War just blushed and hit Yin on his head.</p>
<p>“Pervert! Go back to your games! I don‘t wanna play with you!” War stood up and went back to the sofa, ignoring Yin‘s teasing laugh and just turning on the television.</p>
<p>Yin followed him and sat beside him. Yin gave him a side hug, completely wrapping himself to the older.</p>
<p>“Just kidding. I'd much rather cuddle you right now.” Yin whispered.</p>
<p>Yin shifted himself to lie down on War‘s lap. War immediately played with Yin‘s hair.</p>
<p>Yin looked at War, who‘s busy watching the television. He held War‘s hand and put it on his chest. War looked at him confusedly.</p>
<p>“I love you” </p>
<p>War can’t help but feel his heart flutter at the younger‘s confession. He leaned down to give Yin a quick peck on the lips.</p>
<p>“I love you too” War whispered softly.</p>
<p>Yin smiled and turned to his side, hugging War while subtly kissing the older‘s stomach.</p>
<p>They just continued cuddling until they both fell asleep. And for War, maybe a day off isn‘t so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>